Definitely Not Awkward
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: AU: Erik is a student at Oxford, Charles is his teacher that he has a crush on. Talking leads to a date, which leads to the backseat of his car. Need I say more? Happy Belated Birthday Kim!


***A/N: Happy (Very Belated) Birthday Kim! I am so, SO sorry this is so late! And so awful. I adore Cherik but have a very hard time (no pun intended in reference to the smut) writing them. Posting this before I go watch XMFC for the...5th time now :P Hope you had a wonderful birthday!**

Sometimes Erik, being a metal bender and what not, wondered how painful it would be to force a bullet into his own skull. As of lately the idea seemed more and more tempting. Namely because something had possessed him to go back to college, and he had more than a small crush on the Genetic Mutations professor, Charles Xavier. He blamed it on the unnaturally red lips and blue eyes so bright they themselves had to be a mutation. And of course that ridiculously posh, oh so Oxford accent didn't particularly help matters. Or how adorable he was when he found out Erik was a mutant after running into him in the bar just a couple blocks from the university.

"You have a mutation?"

Erik had sighed, it being his first encounter with the teacher and immediately pinning him as yet another nerdy academic. "Yes. I control metal."

"What a groovy mutation!"

Then Charles had smiled, and from then on Erik Lensherr was doomed.

…

Now Erik was shifting anxiously after everyone else had left class, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the young professor sort through a stack of papers. He cleared his throat. "Could I talk to you for a moment, Professor Xavier?"

"Of course," he replied with a warm smile. Erik didn't see the fine shiver that passed over Charles when he called him Professor Xavier.

_It's now or never_. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Pardon?" Charles looked up from his stack of papers, eyebrows raised.

"This Saturday…do you want to, I don't know, go out for drinks?"

Charles stared at him, ocean blue eyes unreadable. "Mister Lensherr…are you asking me out on a date?"

"I don't know. Is it working?" Erik shot him a smile that, despite usually making him resemble a bad _Jaws _castoff, could win over nine out of every ten heterosexual females.

The professor stared at him for a moment. "This Saturday, seven p.m. sharp, the bar where we first met. Don't be late, Mister Lensherr."

Smirking in satisfaction, Erik gave his affirmative but looked over his shoulder when he reached the doorway. "Please…call me Erik."

_**That Saturday - Charles' POV**_

_Damn those gorgeous grey eyes. Damn that stupid smile. Damn that incredibly sexy German accent. Damn Erik Lensherr all to Hell!_ Charles shouted mentally. He folded his arms on his desk and dropped his head onto them. Fraternizing with students was one thing he had forbidden himself to do upon taking up his position at Oxford, but ever since meeting Erik he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Then the unthinkable happened: that gorgeous man that had been haunting his dreams and dirtiest fantasies had asked him out on a date.

"What's wrong, Charles?"

He looked up to see his sister, Raven, standing in the doorway of his study. "Nothing…it's just…well, nothing."

"Liar. Come on, I'm the only friend you've got, you might as well spit it out."

"It's this student of mine…"

In a flash she was sitting on the corner of the desk, leaning forwards with a grin. "Ooooh, tell me more."

"Well, he asked me out on a date, and I might have said yes. I'm meeting him at seven."

She glanced down at her dainty gold wristwatch. "Then I'd get my ass in gear. You're supposed to be meeting him in ten minutes."

...

Charles looked around the bar, straightening the cardigan he wore over his dress shirt. Somehow he had managed to arrive right on time…but where was Erik? _I tell him not to be late and I nearly am. Brilliant._ He started walking towards the back to look, but a slap to his ass stopped him dead in his tracks. Turning, ready to deck someone, he found none other than Erik sitting at the bar and chuckling amusedly. Charles leveled a glare on him that only made the older man laugh harder.

"I couldn't resist," Erik shrugged. "Nice, by the way."

Blushing profusely, Charles sat down next to his student and ordered what Erik was having. He snuck a glance to his left and immediately looked away again when he saw Erik watching him. It was his first date in high school all over again. Blatant flirting that had him flushed bright red, subtle mutual observations, and well…if it went anything like the aforementioned date in high school, necking in the back of his car. The thought of kissing Erik had him an even brighter shade of red than he had been moments ago.

Once the awkwardness abated conversation came easily, Erik's dry sense of humor making Charles laugh harder than he had in years. Normal discussion turned to flirty banter, which after a few drinks turned to Erik making point-blank innuendoes. The look in his eyes made it clear what he wished to get before the night was over, but something in his lopsided smirk hinted that he might want something more than just some one night stand. A quick peek into his mind confirmed as much. Charles had a feeling he knew where the night was going when Erik asked if he would like to go someplace more quiet, but he just couldn't bring himself to object.

Sexual tension thickened the air as they left, Erik having insisted on paying despite Charles being determined to pay his half. But the metal bender's persistence had brought a fond smile to the professor's face, who hadn't expected his student to be quite so much of a gentleman. Erik was just full of pleasant surprises, something he learned in a bit more of a firsthand fashion when they reached the parking lot and the older man pinned him up against his car, kissing him senseless.

Foreplay over. Time to get to the good part.

Charles shivered as his bare back touched the leather seat. His and Erik's shirts had been discarded and thrown away, their limbs now wrapped around each other in the backseat of the older man's car. Charles pulled Erik into a torrid kiss, his tongue slipping in to press against the roof of Erik's mouth. The metal bender moaned and slid his hand down to cup Charles' hardness through the professor's slacks. Charles keened quietly and let his head fall back against the window.

"Erik," he gasped, opening his legs, "please."

Long fingers stretched him open quickly, Erik clearly desperate to be inside him, and Charles was desperate to have him there. He sucked in a soft breath when he felt the head of something far larger than Erik's fingers pressing against the outer ring of his entrance. _Oh my. Quite a bit larger indeed. _His natural reaction was to clench to protect himself from something he knew was going to unavoidably hurt, but he forced his muscles to relax and his legs to wrap around Erik's waist. When the older man asked if he was okay, he nodded and actually meant it. He wanted this more than anything.

"Erik…oh god…" he moaned softly as his student pushed into him. When Erik was sheathed to the hilt he stilled to let Charles adjust, but the smaller man clenched around him intentionally and leaned up to growl in his ear, "_Move, _Erik." His English accent was thickened slightly with arousal.

And so Erik did. He thrust slowly and rhythmically at first, Charles below him and trembling in ecstasy. Fine veils of sweat were starting to cover their skin and make it stick slightly to the leather seats, which Charles back was already hitting repeatedly when Erik knocked him into it. Regardless, he encouraged Erik to go harder and faster to build the pleasure starting to coil in his stomach and groin. Erik grabbed on to the door behind Charles' head for balance as he began fucking the professor with wild abandon. Charles shook like a leaf, clinging to Erik and moaning deep in his throat as he felt himself getting close.

"Charles…" Erik started cursing softly in his native tongue, something far sexier than it had a right to be.

A wave of pleasure suddenly struck Charles so hard his back arched off the seat. "Oh god…oh _god…_"

One more hard thrust sent him over the edge, his body tightening around Erik and sending the older man right over alongside him. They held on to each other, to whatever they could find to keep them grounded as pleasure so intense it was nearly blinding sucked them into its grip and refused to let go for several long moments. When it finally subsided, Erik was laying across Charles, head lolling over the professor's shoulder to rest on the seat. Charles smiled like a complete idiot and wrapped his arms around Erik's back. Then he shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Erik."

"Hmmm?"

"You're heavy."

"Mmhmm."

Charles' voice was a bit strained. "I can't breathe."

Erik finally sat up and moved, Charles wheezing slightly before laughing. Erik leant down and kissed his professor very softly on the mouth, one hand tracing the defined lines of Charles' cheekbone. They stayed that way for a long time, ignoring how uncomfortable it was to rest in sweat and the slightly sticky aftermath of very hot, fast sex. When Erik finally suggested that maybe they move, he received no reply. Then he looked down to find Charles asleep and sighed. Perfect.

…

Erik got to class early the following day. He had taken Charles home (the look on his telepath's sister's face had been priceless), and now he was wondering if things would get incredibly awkward after what had happened the previous night. Letting himself into his telepath's classroom, he looked around for Charles but had his search cut short when the object of it pushed him up against the closed door and kissed him fiercely. For someone so small, Charles was impressively strong and kept Erik pinned with ease. The metal bender was panting slightly and more than a little turned on when the professor stood back.

Charles smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning…"

Nope. Definitely not awkward.


End file.
